


Playing Dress Up is Never a Good Idea

by Mochi_chan



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ai comes in at the end, Forced Crossdressing, Kimono, Kissing, LITERALLY, M/M, Natsuki dresses up Syo, Yukata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_chan/pseuds/Mochi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syo has said it multiple times, playing dress up is never a good idea, not that it discourages Natsuki any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dress Up is Never a Good Idea

"Syo-chan~! Try this on!" Natsuki called, Syo flinched, moving the magazine he had been reading away from his face, he saw Natsuki looming over him with his latest "dress-up-Syo-chan-with" item. It was another animal hat, a panda this time, with long extensions hanging off it simulating arms and small pockets at the ends where you put your hands to act as paws. Twitching his eyebrow, Syo watched as Natsuki placed the hat on his head, pulled out his phone, and began taking pictures.

Syo frowned as his roommate continued to take pictures, "C'mon, Syo-chan, smile!" Natsuki said, instead, the shorter blonde crossed his arms over his chest and frowned more, "Cute~!" the taller blonde squealed and took another picture, "To him, everything I do is cute..." Syo thought, Natsuki suddenly stopped taking pictures and removed the hat, "Good, it's over." Syo said to himself, then suddenly, the other brought out something else.

It was folded up, clearly clothes rather than a hat, and it was pink, "Wh-what's that?" Syo asked, "Try it on, I bet you'll look really cute!" Natsuki said, completely ignoring the question. Syo took the folded up outfit in his arms and undid it, his mouth fell agape; it was a yukata, with a white chrysanthemum design, and matching obi. A vein protruded from Syo's head, "This is a girl's yukata!" he exclaimed, throwing the robes at his childhood friend.

Natsuki caught the outfit and stared at the smaller, "But all of the boy's yukata were too big for you, besides, this would look so much cuter." he explained, Syo blushed slightly, huffing a begrudging sigh, he took the robes from the taller, "Let's just get this over with..." he muttered.

"Yay!" Natsuki cried and Syo entered the bathroom, quickly changed, and with flushed cheeks, entered the room. Natsuki felt his face get warm, Syo looked absolutely stunning, even if it was a girl's yukata. With a huge smile on his face, he happily took pictures once more.

Natsuki continued taking pictures until he was satisfied, breathing a relieved sigh, Syo turned towards the bathroom to go change. Catching the boy's wrist in his hand, Natsuki said, "Thank you!" Syo's blush darkened, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, just let me change." a slight tug on his arm kept him from walking, Syo turned to face Natsuki, "I love you, Syo-chan." he said and pressed his lips lightly to Syo's in a chaste kiss.

Red painted across Syo's face, his mind was telling him to pull away, but his body wasn't listening. His arms came up and small hands gripped large shoulders, Natsuki's large hands came to settle on Syo's hips.

A sleek, wet tongue came out and licked along Syo's bottom lip, opening his mouth, Syo allowed Natsuki's tongue to invade his mouth and their tongues ran along the other. The door opened, revealing Ai, he stared at the scene for a few moments, observing how their kiss seemed to get more passionate by the second and noted that Syo was in a girl's yukata.

Deciding he's seen enough, Ai said, "I don't care if you two see each other, but please refrain from doing such acts in the room." the blondes broke away from each other, blushing even more so, "Sorry Ai..."


End file.
